fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutiny
"Mutiny" is the ninth episode of Season 1, and overall the ninth episode of Falling Skies. It was written by Joe Weisberg and directed by Holly Dale. It first aired on TNT August 7th and drew 5.70 million US viewers. Plot Synopsis As the 2nd Mass. prepares for a major assault, divisions within the ranks threaten to tear the group apart. Tom has difficulty processing the profound implications of Anne’s latest discovery. Plot The 2nd Mass took some time to relax in the auditorium while Anne showed Tom the Skitters harness. Dai returned injured, and Anne said she didn't find any internal damage. She noticed Lt. Danner was moving up the chain, and Tom talked to her about Weaver. When the fighters went over the plan and Tom questioned Weaver, Danner went on the defensive. After Weaver cleared the room, he said the mission would be completed and put Tom on sentry duty. Anne and Lourdes told Tom about Weaver's medication, which he took to help him sleep and wake up. Taking too much could lead to extreme symptoms. Hal wasn't happy about sentry duty either and wanted to follow up on Weaver's pills. However, Tom needed more information first and sent Margaret with Hal. Pope watched over the bullet production, which Matt was helping to do something. Tom insisted on talking to Weaver in private, but when he confronted him about the pills, Weaver called Danner and Jimmy in to secure his weapons and lock him up. Jimmy was beginning to doubt what was happening, but Danner was behind Weaver. Ben ended up helping Scott, who was hoping to find the right frequency to jam the Skitter's transmission. As he turned the radio dial, Ben heard something but kept quiet. Weaver told Pope he needed four bombs, but Pope didn't have enough fuse to give them too much time between lighting them and the blast. Ben went back to the radio when he saw Scott leave, and Rick joined him. Ben hoped that Rick would change his attitude, but Rick said he could feel the change coming as well. Ben wondered if that was why he could hear the radio. Hal and Margaret returned and told Weaver there were signs of Skitters and Mechs, but he said the mission was still on. Jimmy joined them in going to Anne with what was happening, and they came up with a plan to free Tom. Jimmy brought down food, and once Danner opened the door, Tom charged at him. When they got to the infirmary, Dai told them the Skitters and Mechs hit Porter's post when he was there, and Porter was probably dead. The other units never reported in, and Porter said to abort the attack. It was up to them to stop Weaver, who found Danner tied up. Ben talked to Scott about the radio and confessed, "I don't know what I am." Tom sent Matt back to his quarters and closed up the classroom before telling Pope what was happening. He wanted Pope to take apart the bombs while he talked to Weaver. Weaver went to Anne for Tom's location, and Hal and Margaret relieved him of his weapons while Tom questioned him. Weaver wanted to show the aliens they weren't going to lie down, but Tom refused to stand down. However, Pope showed up and said he hadn't defused the charges. He wanted to kill some aliens. Tom said he took the blasting fuses, and Weaver pulled his gun on him. Tom wanted Weaver to admit to what was happening and said there was another way: to trust their people. Jimmy showed himself, and Weaver stood down. He was willing to give the others all the facts with Tom at his side. As they headed for the gym, Weaver told Tom he quit taking the pills. He told the 2nd Mass Porter's orders and said they had to remember to protect their civilians because they represent their future. He wanted 50 volunteer fighters for the mission. As the fighters gathered in the front, Weaver told Tom that Porter was smart to make him his second and to keep the others safe. The fighters gets their gear together, and Matt confronted Pope over what he did to Tom. Pope told him to listen to his father so he wouldn't end up like him, and Matt said he'd never be like him. Margaret asked Pope for his plan, and he said he was going through with the attack. He reminded her that he saved her, but she hadn't forgotten any of what he did. She was willing to protect the 2nd Mass from Pope if needed. Hal was going with Weaver because of what happened to his mother, Ben, and Karen. All Tom could do was wish him luck. Ben and Scott told Tom what happened with the radio as the fighters set out. Other Cast Co-Starring * Dylan Authors as Jimmy Boland * Daniyah Ysrayl as Rick Thompson Uncredited * Andrey Ivchenko as Schlatter * Chavis Brown as O'Neil * Randy Triggs as Gibson * Unknown as Nemo Significant Events *Uncle Scott attempts to find a way to jam Skitter transmissions. When running through the frequencies, its heard by both Ben Mason and Rick Thompson. *Anne Glass shows Tom Mason the harness in the dead Skitter and shares her worries with him that Ben is possibly mutating into one of the creatures. *Rick shows a complete dissociation from humanity and indicates to Ben that he can feel himself changing into a Skitter. *Daniel Weaver begins cutting Tom out of the command structure in favor of Lieutenant Danner after a badly wounded Dai returns. Apparently growing more and more paranoid about Tom since his breakdown, Weaver refuses to share details of the attack plan and sticks Tom on sentry duty. *Lourdes Delgado reveals that Weaver has been taking medication that could be causing his irrationality, paranoia and breakdown. When confronted by Tom about it, Weaver snaps and has him locked up. *Weaver continues to act irrationally, ordering John Pope to make four bombs instead of one and disregarding Hal and Margaret's warnings that the Skitters and Mechs have redeployed. *With the help of Jimmy Boland, Tom escapes and learns from Dai that all contact has been lost with the other regiments and Colonel Jim Porter is likely dead. Dai warns that Porter's last orders were to abort the attack and he informed Weaver of this. *Tom orders Pope to stop his work on the bomb and along with Hal, Anne and Margaret, confronts Weaver over his decisions. Weaver insists on continuing on with the mission backed up by an armed Pope. However, with the help of Jimmy, Tom is able to get Weaver to see reason and inform his people of the truth. *Weaver, who's actions were out of determination to see the mission through not irrationality from the drugs which he had stopped taking, addresses the 2nd Mass with Tom at his side and tells them the truth. Weaver calls for 50 volunteers to complete the mission and, acknowledging Tom's worth as his second-in-command, leaves him to protect the civilians. *Margaret confronts Pope over his actions and warns him that she will stop him if he endangers the 2nd Mass. *As the volunteers leave, amongst them Pope, Hal and Anthony, Ben and Uncle Scott reveal to Tom the effect the radio had on Ben. Photos fs_eps108_gallery01_512x341.jpg fs_eps108_gallery02_512x341.jpg fs_eps108_gallery03_512x341.jpg fs_eps108_gallery04_512x341.jpg fs_eps108_gallery06_512x341.jpg fs_eps108_gallery05_512x341.jpg fs_eps108_gallery07_512x341.jpg fs_eps108_gallery08_512x341.jpg fs_eps108_gallery09_512x341.jpg fs_eps108_gallery10_512x341.jpg fs_eps108_gallery11_512x341.jpg fs_eps108_gallery12_512x341.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes